NorCom
) | founder = Viggo Nordbakk | defunct = | location_city = Munich | location_country = Germany | location = Gabelsbergerstraße 4 80333 Munich | locations = 6 | area_served = Munich, Nuremberg, Frankfurt am Main, Moscow, San Francisco | key_people = Viggo Nordbakk Tobias Abthoff | industry = Information technology consulting Software engineering | products = NCPower | services = Information technology consulting | revenue = 34.6 Mil. € Annual report 2010, S. 56 | operating_income = | net_income = | aum = | assets = | equity = 27.6 Mil. € Annual report 2010, S. 54 | owner = Viggo Nordbakk | num_employees = 170 (31 December 2010) Annual report 2010, S. 38 | parent = | divisions = | subsid = | homepage = | footnotes = | intl = }} NorCom Information Technology AG, situated in Munich, Germany, was founded in 1989. The founder and chairman is Viggo Norbakk along with the executive board member Dr. Tobias Abthoff. NorCom is listed in the General Standard of the Deutsche Börse. The company listed itself in 1999. Not to be confused with Norcom Technology, a UK-based offshore software company, situated in Norwich, UK, founded in 1988. The founder is Philip Harris. Business operation NorCom is focused on IT-consulting and software product development. NCPower, one of the main products of NorCom, has been developed for TV- and radio broadcasting companies to enhance the workflow management of media content. The companies using the NCPower system in Germany include the RTL-Group and the news broadcaster N24 of ProSiebenSat.1 Media. One of the biggest customers of NorCom within IT-consulting is the German Employment agency (Bundesagentur für Arbeit) and its headquarters in Nuremberg. In early December 2009 NorCom reached an agreement for four years of consulting worth more than 10 Million Euro. Therein NorCom undertook the basic IT-services and problem solving to support the agency's business communication.NorCom gewinnt weiteren Auftrag der Bundesagentur für Arbeit auf finanznachrichten.de, gesehen 18. Mai 2010 In July 2011 NorCom accepted a 3-year contract from DB Systel, which became active in August 2011. Within the terms of the contract NorCom will provide IT-support services for DB Systel. DB Systel has reserved around 30 Million Euro of their budget per year for the contract. However, no obligation to take delivery was made, and realistically NorCom predicts a revenue of 3-5 Million Euro. Business locations The headquarters are located in Munich, Germany. The company has branches in Nuremberg and San Jose,USA. Affiliates and holdings Along with the NorCom Information Technology AG, NorCom AG encompasses six legally independent affiliates in and outside of Germany. Within these affiliates NorCom AG owns the majority vote and oversees operations. These include the 100%-affiliates that are NorCom Systems Technology GmbH, MaxiMedia Technologies GmbH as well as NorCom Information Technology Inc. in the US and NorCom Information Technology GmbH in Moscow, Russia. Additionally, NorCom is preponderantly associated with Norske Systemarkitekter AS in Oslo, Norway and have a 49% ownership of Value & Risk AG in Frankfurt. Annual report 2010, S. 34 Revenue The NorCom corporation increased its sales revenue by 9% to 34.6 Million Euro in 2010. Annual report 2010, S. 35 Stock structure References External links * www.norcom.de * Geschäftsbericht 2009 (PDF) Category:Stock market Category:Information technology companies of Germany Category:Companies based in Munich Category:Information technology consulting firms of Germany